ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mashiro Sawashiro
Mashiro Sawashiro (沢白-真白, Sawashiro Mashiro) is one of the Three Demon Kings of Makai; and the older sister of Marin Sawashiro. Appearance Mashiro was a woman of average height. She had horns and long, flowing red hair reaching some way down past her shoulders, similar to her hair, she had deep, ruby colored eyes. She wore a long, red robe that reached down to her feet, the robe had an open front, revealing her ample cleavage. This robe had a feathery collar, similar to a boa; and a red diamond pattern running along it's black sleeves. The front of the dress featured a large orange stripe framed by smaller black stripes and she had a small bow on the front of her dress below her breasts. This woman was a stunning beauty. Personality and Traits Mashiro is a difficult sort to get along with; coming off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants improve herself, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Marin for something to help with whatever is ailing her; though she does have a habit of insulting her quite a bit, especially in terms of mocking Marin's "cliff-side" (崖, Gake); something which Marin always responds with by binding her in a spell for hours on end until she apologizes and makes her confess how much Marin is better than her. However, Mashiro is actually quite self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her; which is why she acts so professional, even to her little sister. She keeps this to herself, along with many other things she happens to have an interest in, such as denying her attendance at a kabuki play until Marin tricks her. Mashiro was overjoyed at the fact that she has a friend to go with, until Marin bluntly tells her that she's a bouncer; this causes Mashiro to have an almost freak out and run off, leaving Marin to wonder if Mashiro is actually really a bossy person and if she has any friends. History Storyline Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Skills Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mashiro is tremendously skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat; she can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur. Even attacked from a blind spot, Mashiro is able to block every attack using just her left arm as she has reached a certain state in her skills where she doesn't need eyesight to detect the movements of her target; she could predict the opponent's next move purely on the brief moment when her arm blocks that of her opponent, rendering attacks from her blind spot pointless. *'Resshūken' (裂蹴拳, Fissure Kick Fist): This is a powerful and elegant fighting style that Mashiro uses; and she is only capable of utilizing it due to having mastered all other forms of hand-to-hand combat. Resshūken relies on lightning-quick footwork that allows Mashiro to focus on deflecting the foe's blows with her arms; there, she utilizes her tremendous leg strength to counterattack with bone-shattering kicks. **'Resshū Shiendan' (裂蹴紫炎弾, Fissure Kick Violet Blaze Shots): Selenik focuses her reiryoku and manifests a field of demonic energy in front of her before coalescing the field into spheres which merge into a singular, enormous sphere of demonic energy which she then kicks at the foe at high speeds. Mid-flight, the sphere is rend asunder by friction, separating into numerous tiny energy spheres that cover a wide area and devastate the surrounding area; working similar to a scatter shot. The scatter shot effect of this technique effectively ensures that the opponent gets hit at least once or more; this attack also displays homing capabilities. **'Reppa Fūjinken' (裂破風陣拳, Fissure Break Wind Encampment Fist): Mashiro spins around on one foot; generating enough force to manifest an immense amount of winds that whirl around her at high speeds; these winds eventually reach the point that they become a strong tornado which she quickly focuses upon a singular point—the tip of her foot. There, she kicks the tornado towards her foe at high speeds, engulfing them within the immensely strong winds. Inside the tornado, the wind slices her opponent like a sharp knife. Blustering Strength: Mashiro has enough power to break through almost anything with her bare hands, and break through seki-sekki; and she can thrust a Captain-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Mashiro has shown are like flicking Kisara Daikoku through a wall with one hand. A single swing of her arm had enough force to level a small mountain. She could theoretically, catch a blow from a Bankai. Furthermore, she often has ludicrous displays of raw strength, like causing gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, launch the Ur-Sword into the air and then guide it down right into the mouth of an enormous Hollow, and destroy the ribcage of a copy of a Captain-Commander in Bankai with frightening ease; each time she ascended beyond the impossible and performed these acts, they were capable of terrifying the people around her. Low Speed: Her habit of not getting out much seriously works against her; she is more meaning that exactly because of her extensive laziness, her movements are slow and cumbersome. However, this does not extend to her reflexes; as she is capable of assaulting the foe a mile a minute unarmed. Even so, her movements are almost machine-like; she moves with an easily visible gait that is befitting of a "zombie", as Marin has commented on. Enhanced Durability: Mashiro's body is unnaturally hard; even harder than the strongest of materials. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto a Bankai without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from two other Demon Kings, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Because of this, Mashiro is capable of withstanding a level 96 Hadō spell without suffering any severe damage; and later on takes Juanita's strongest attack without being scathed in the slightest; as she willingly collided with Juanita's Kasshinkon attack while remaining unharmed all the while. Demonic Skills Immense Demon Energy: Mashiro, like her sister was born with immense amounts of demon energy. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. To many low-level demons, Mashiro's energy is unlike anything ever felt before and it is borderline unfathomable by low-class foes. Mashiro states herself that even if she lowered her demon energy to such a level that it would be possible for other beings to be capable of perceiving it; it would take too much effort on her part, which is why she outright refuses to do so. Despite there being so much density to her demon energy, Mashiro is very much capable of precisely manipulating her demon energy, enabling her to control it to soaring heights that many other spiritually aware beings could ever imagine, even in their wildest dreams. It should be noted that the color that Mashiro's demon energy takes on is a white color; which is coincidentally her favorite color. *'Demon Landmines': Mashiro is capable of stomping on the ground, causing a small portion of her demon energy to seep into the ground in the area which her foot impacted upon. The energy quickly shapes itself into the form of a landmine composed of pure demon energy. While she is immune to this normally, if the opponent managed to step in the exact same spot, even while utilizing shunpō or any other speed-boosting ability, the landmine would be set off instantaneously; releasing the built-up demon energy in the form of a pillar of energy which pierces the heavens of the world and envelops the foe's entire body; this is capable of causing many effects; such as freezing their body for the briefest moments, dealing tremendous damage, or even causing the foe to lapse into a coma. Demonic Magic Demon Magic Master: Mashiro is capable of employing various Demonic Spells to their maximum effect. Though she doesn't possess the skill needed to manipulate her Demon spells, she can employ them with gargantuan strength and monstrous speed. What is known is that she commonly uses low-level spells to bind her opponents, no matter their strength, before employing incantation-strengthened spells to destroy them outright; spellcasting is her main way of combat. Additionally, she is highly proficient in elemental spells. She is also an expert at developing new spells and new ways of using old spells, and an expert at delayed spells. Being a master, Mashiro is capable to weaving spells together; and her Demon Spells is noticeably more stable than most others with demon abilities, and therefore it doesn't breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Mashiro's spells are almost unstoppable. Because she is a Daiyōkai, her Demon Spells is bound by energy that is so uniquely bonded that it is completely impossible to breakdown by means of another technique or ability. *'Mahekigan' (間劈眼, Space Tearing Eyes): Unlike most of Mashiro's techniques; this demon blast is optic-based. In order to utilize it, Mashiro focuses as much demon energy as possibly into her eyes, condensing it to the utmost limit until her vision turns a light azure in coloration. Once this happens, Mashiro pinpoints a target with her sharp vision before unleashing the demon energy from her pupils as two small, concentrated beams. This technique, as small it is, has immense power. For one, it can cause immense impact or knockback damage and can penetrate the foe's body. However, if she wishes, Mashiro can make the beam stun the opponents and affect their vital organs and their energy generator, leaving them motionless but alive. Also, it can be used as a harmless search laser, able to lock onto targets and keep track of them. *'Shunkan Idō' (瞬間移動, Instant Transmission): This is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by Mashiro placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead to help her concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. It allows Mashiro and anyone that is in physical contact with her to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, or even travel between the living world and other dimensions) just by concentrating on a particular individual's energy signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location; and Mashiro can take passengers along with her as long as they are touching her. This move briefly moves Mashiro into a pocket dimension which then allows her to move to any location instantly. However, she cannot travel to an area she has never been to unless she can detect someone familiar to her to use as a homing beacon. *'Rairyūjin Kūbakuga' (雷龍神空爆牙, Voided Exploding Fang of the Dragon God of Lightning): Mashiro's ultimate spell; it is only available when Mashiro flares up her demonic energy; to activate it, she charges demon energy within her hand and then swings it forward while releasing bio-electricity; this takes the form of a dark purple ring of electricity that shoots towards the opponent at high speed. The only practical way for her foe to defend against the Meidō is to shelve the usage of their spiritual power and defend purely by physical means, but Mashiro uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of spiritual power by making it impossible to physically block it. The Rairyūjin Kūbakuga affects the foe's energy generators –if the energy generators are a high-voltage power cable, then the impact of the blast is comparatively a drop of water impacting upon the electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. The more intense the pressure used to gather densely-packed energy for defense, the more active energy generators will be functioning upon the moment of contact, and the more severe the destructive power of the attack becomes. The impact causes the energy in the foe's body to ignore the paths to the energy generators in the foe's body, flowing chaotically and destroying it in the process—afterwards, the generators are bound together once again; rendering them permanently inoperable and destroying the foe's ability to use energy in any form. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Demon King Category:Yu Yu Hakusho